Conventionally, in some of the vehicle front-part structures, projection portions projected toward the outside in a vehicle width direction are provided on a radiator support sides that support both sides of a radiator, a front bumper reinforcement is attached through crash boxes onto vehicle front sides of the projection portions, and front side members are coupled onto vehicle rear sides of the projection portions. When in a slight degree of crash, a crash load is absorbed by the front bumper reinforcement and the crash boxes (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-219869).
In the above vehicle front-part structure, a radiator support upper that supports the upper portion of the radiator has the structure in which the crash load cannot sufficiently be received, and a member which receives the crash load does not exist in an upper portion of a vehicle front. Therefore, a distribution of the crash load acting on the vehicle front-part is biased in a lower portion of the vehicle front where the front bumper reinforcement and the like are located, and load uniformity is lost in the vehicle front in the front crash.